yuki and Kaname fight and live ! Chapter 2: a suprise in store?
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: yuki and kaname will be fighting off against rido, and sometime later something else comes in.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hi everyone! It's toshirofan4ever here! I hope youre ready for the big fight! I know everyone is itching for it! Anyway i dont own Vampire Knight nor its characters. I do own my ocs. sorry i didnt introduce them in last chapter.**_  
_**Chapter one: Yuuki sleeping while Kaname thinks of a plan, akatsuki and ruka love?**_

_** Kaname was laying there, holding his Beloved Yuuki in his arms. She was so small yet so strong. But he had tired her out from all the "lemon". yuuki shifted in his arms, she was sore from her first time. Kaname rubbed her back. "Ssssh Yuuki i'm right here. Rest now my love." He sootheed her, rubbing up and down her shivered and said. "Kaname no, not right now." In her sleep. Kaname chuckled.**_

_**Yuuki kept sleeping, Kaname got up and put a robe on. Kaname got out some paper and pens. "Hmm..."He said pondering. Yuuki stirs some, but rolls on her side, and rests comfortably. "Yuuki, please try to sleep peacefully. You will need all your strength." Kaname whispered as he wrote down a few things.**_

_**Yuuki calmed down in her sleep, rested comfortably. Kaname kept writing, then thought he better go out and to the common room. So he got up and got dressed. As soon as he was dressed he headed there, and locked his bedroom door."Sleep well my love." He said. Kaname walked downstairs then after. Akatsuki was sitting on the couch in the common room, talking with Ruka.**_

_**Akatsuki, Ruka why are you awake? You are supposed to get some sleep while Hanabusa, Rima and three of the others are patroling." He asked. Akatsuki looked at Kaname. "We are just talking." He said. Kaname smiled a bit. He could tell they wanted to have some time to talk before the fight. "Go rest for awhile. I think you both need it." he said as he sat down. Akatsuki nodded and Ruka and him started walking upstairs.**_

_**Kaname went back to writing some plans and things. As he was doing that, Akatsuki and Ruka were going up the stairs. "Ruka I Love You so much." He told her as he kissed her. Ruka smiled for once, and she kissed Akatsuki back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ruka let's have our night tonight. " He said as he picked her up princess-style. She blushed hard, and he walked to his room.**_

_**Ruka was so suprised he did that. "Akatsuki are you sure Hanabusa won't come in?" She asked. Akatsuki stroked her face after laying her down on his bed. "He will be out til late. Dont worry." He answered. Ruka was relieved, and she felt a hand on her uniform, unbuttoning her buttons. She blushed pink. He smiled to her. Ruka started to undo his tye, and then take off his shirt. They kept going til they were in front off each other admiring each others beauty. "Ruka you are so beautiful!" He kissed her, and started kissing down her body, he made love to her that night.  
**_

_**I hope you like the first chapter of the second book. Please do review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! sorry for the late update! writers block! ugh i hate a block. anyway i think i got this chapter down. hope you like it. **_

_**i dont own vk or the characters. i do own my ocs.**_

_**chapter 2:getting ready**_

_**Kaname went up to get dressed. He sensed that the association was on the move, and Rido was about ready to make his move. He opened his room door. "Kaname it's time right? The fight is about to begin?" Asked Yuuki. Kaname sighed. "Yes Yuuki." He answered with a side glare to Hanabusa who had come in a while ago to keep an eye on Yuuki.**_

_**"I'm sorry Lord Kaname but she insisted that she get dressed and be able to help you." Hanabusa said nervously. Kaname rubbed over his hair. "Yuuki it is gonna be dangerous." He told Yuuki. She looked at him with serious eyes. "I know Kaname, but i wanna help protect you and everyone else here!" She replied. "I know Yuuki. Just be careful. I don't wanna lose you." He told her.**_

_**"I will Kaname, I promise!" She smiled to him. Kaname loves Yuuki so much and he don't want her to get hurt but he knows she wont stay out of the fight. "Hanabusa, you stay with Yuuki and help her at all times!" ordered Kaname. Just then Ayame Toya was at the door. "Dont leave me out lord Kaname." She said. Hanabusa smiled. "Ayame, you will help Yuuki then." Kaname said. "Hi Ayame." Said Yuuki. Ayame bowed lightly. "Hello lady Yuuki." She politely said to Yuuki.**_

_**"Allright, i got to wake Akatsuki and Ruka now." Said Kaname. Yuuki look puzzled but didn't ask. "Ok Kaname." She said while giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Kaname smiled and kissed her cheek back. "I love you Yuuki." He said to her before leaving the room. She smiled and got the rest of what she needed.**_

_**"Hanabusa, where is Rima and Senri?" asked Ayame. He shrugged. Hanabusa just focused on protecting Yuuki and not worrying about where the others were at the time. Ayame didn't push the question, but she sighed. "Ok let's go check the grounds." Said Yuuki. "Hai Lady Yuuki." They said in Unison. **_

_**Kaname was at Akatsuki's room, and knocked. "Who is it?" Said Akatsuki as he was getting dressed. Kaname sighed. "it's me, Kaname." He said. Akatsuki looked at Ruka who nodded as she had finished getting dressed. "Come in Lord Kaname." He answered. **_

_**Kaname turned the nob, and opened the door, to walk in. Ruka was next to Akatsuki, and they were bowing. "lord Kaname." They said in Unison.**_

* * *

_**cliffhanger! i hope you liked it! ^_^ **_

_**A/N: Ayame Toya is Rima's younger sister, she is one of my ocs.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my story so far. I changed it from italics to just bold now in this story. And i hope you like Ayame so far. I know she is knew and unexpected but hey i like unexpected sometimes. Anyways i do not own vk or its characters, but i do own Ayame. enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: level e fight**

**Everyone went to protect the grounds and the students. Yaguri and Cross led the students to a secret room, so they would be safe. But then in the middle of moving them... "Headmaster, there are three students missing! Sayori, Shina, and Yumi. They strayed from the group it looks like!" Said the class president.  
**

**Kaien Cross looked at Toga Yaguri. "What do we do?" He asked. Yaguri sighed. "We will have to go find them." He answered with a unseeable facepalm. The class president was totally freaking out, and everyone was whispering around. Yaguri got them into the secret safe room, and then closed the door and locked it.**

**Cross then turned to walk down to the elevater, and pushed the button. "If anything happens to them, i will never forgive myself." He said to himself. Yaguri put his hand on Cross's shoulder. "It isnt your fault. They ran off on their own, of their own free will." He said.**

**He felt as if it was though, he is supposed to protect the students, to keep them from harm. "i am not supposed to let them get into trouble, Yaguri." he answered. Yaguri sighed and shook his head. Only Cross academy students were so stubborn to get themselves into this much trouble. Cross just figured that they should head out to the grounds, knowing the students they probably headed back to the dorms to get more of their stuff.**

**"Shina, can't you wait to get your stuffed bear, and your clothes!" Asked Yumi. Shina shook her head she also had to get her journal and things. Yumi gathered some of her stuff she had to leave behind since she knew it was no use trying to talk Shina out of getting her stuff. Yumi was Shina's best friend so of course she would not let her go alone. **

**"Ok all ready to go." Shina said. Yumi nodded. As they left they were attacked by three level e's. Shina screamed, and Yumi tryed to kick the first level e in the head. No use of course but made him mad. "You little witch!" He said in a scream and went for her throat. That is when Ruka intervened and killed the level e. "Ruka of the night class saved us!" They cried. She sighed. "Head to the headmaster he is near the entrance to his home." She said sternly.**

* * *

**cliffhanger! i hope you liked it! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone! i feel like updating! i do not own vk or its characters but i do own Ayame!**_

* * *

_**chapter 4: The message from the president of the assosiation**_

_**The two girls headed towards the headmaster and he brought them to the safe place. "Now everyone stay here." He said sternly. Everyone said Hai headmaster Cross. He then left them there and headed out to protect his school.**_

_**Yuki was going around and she found Yori being attacked and her and Hanabusa saved Yori. "yori are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yuki frantically said in a rush voice. Yori shook her head and looked at Yuki. "Was that a vampire?" She asked her best friend.**_

_**Yuki held her head low. "Yes Yori it was." She answered. She was afraid Yori was gonna ask how Yuki knew it was. "why did it attack here?" Yori asked. Hanabusa stepped up, but Ayame stopped him."This is between Lady Yuki and her friend to talk." She told him.**_

_**Hanabusa stood there and watched. "He was a level E. A low level degenrative vampire Turned from a human. He was gonna die sooner or later. They hunt humans." Said Yuki. Yori went wide eyed. "How do you know this Yuki?" She asked. "Because i am a vampire." She said. Yori was quiet taking in the response. Yuki was csared that Yori didnt like her now that she Knows Yuki is a vampire.**_

_**"Yuki you are my best friend, and always will be, promise me you will be careful." Yori said to Yuki pleading. Yuki had tears in her eyes. "I promise i will be careful!' She said hugging Yori. Ayame was smiling, and hugged Hanabusa and he hugged her too. As soon as they walked her to the safe place, they went to the others. **_

_**A strange wind started blowing. Then Kaien Cross looked at the gate and walked to it. "It is not smart to hide from me Assosiation President." He said nonchalently. The vampire assosiation president came out from behind the tree with a smirk on his face and giggled. "Kaien Cross. I never thought that you would carry your sword again." He giggled.**_

_**Kaien frowned. "Well i have a reason to carry my sword. I have to protect my academy and my students as well as my daughter." He answered. The assosiation president shot three daggers at Kaien and Yaguri. "Dont take the vampires and the assosiation lightly. We will get our hands on Yuki Kuran." He Warned and threatened. Kaien frowned. "Do not threaten me." He said in a medium tone. "Oh a little upset. Well we will be back to take her." He said disappearing.**_

* * *

_**ooo what will happen? i wonder! please remember to review! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! seems like i have finally come up with a chapter! its short but it will work! here we go. I do not own vk nor the characters, but i own Ayame and my other ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cross discussion with Yaguri and Yuki's with Ayame and Hanabusa**

**"Yaguri The president of the Vampire Association attacking us, means it was a warning." Said Cross seriously. "Yes, I think so too Cross. *Yaguri looks at the daggers* He will now send others to get what he wants." Said the vampire hunter Yaguri. Cross frowned at Yaguri's words. He knew he was right.**

**"Not to mention that he will send more level E's and there is also Rido out there too." Said Cross. "Yes that too Cross. That is why we must not only protect Cross Academy but Yuki too." Said Yaguri with a Worried face. Cross was very worried about everyone.**

**Ayame, Yuki, and Hanabusa's conversation..**

**Yuki walked over to the huge pine tree. She sighed as she sat down. " Lady Yuki are you feeling okay?" Asked Ayame worriedly. Yuki looked at Ayame. "Hmm, Oh yes I am feeling ok. I am just worried." She said as Ayame sat down next to her.**

**" Worried? About Lord Kaname?" Asked Ayame. Yuki shook her head. "Worried about everyone in general Lady Yuki?" Asked Hanabusa. "Yes hanabusa. I am worried about everyone and everything. If Rido wins we are all gonna perish." Said Yuki. Hanabusa Sighed as he knew they had to face Rido.**

**But Ayame spoke up. "Yes lady Yuki, we know. But Rido will not win. Kaname and us will win." Said Ayame. Yuki blinked and hugged Ayame. "Thank you Ayame, I know have more courage to face Rido." Said Yuki.**

* * *

**Haha! there is the newest update! I hope you like it! please remember to review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I have another update for you! I hope you like it! it's mostly a filler. But it will work til i get the fight out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or the characters**

**claimer:i own Ayame**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kaname feels Yuki's uneasiness, hence her stress**

Lord Kaname felt Yuki's stress and uneasiness, and he inwardly sighed. Yuki was upset and he knew he had to get rid of Rido before Yuki became worse. "Ugh Rido you will die for causing Yuki so much pain." Growled Kaname. Yuki shivered so much when he held her. He could tell then that she was scared.

"Hanabusa we have to go to Kaname. I can tell he is uneasy right now." Said Yuki. Hanabusa shook his head. Ayame held Yuki tight."Lady Yuki we can not." He answered. Yuki looked at Hanabusa then Ayame. "Lady Yuki he senses your stress." Explained Ayame.

"My stress? But I am not that stressed." She lied to try to calm them. Ayame and Hanabusa sighed. "We can tell you are stressed Lady Yuki. So can Kaname. Please try to stay calm." They said to her calmly and gently. Yuki knew they were right. "Allright." She said taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. Hanabusa scrunched up his hair.

Ayame rubbed Yuki's back and Yuki finally calmed down and gave her best smile. Kaname thought. _Thank you Hanabusa and Ayame for calming down yuki. _He smiled as he worked on figuring out a plan.

Ayame smiled at Yuki. "Good girl Lady Yuki." She said smiling. Yuki was smiling and turned to Hanabusa. "There now I hope you feel better Lady Yuki." he said. Yuki nodded. "Yes i feel alot better." She answered.

* * *

**I hope this filler will work til i get the fight written out. Please remember to review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the fillers! Finally a fight coming up! **

**Disclaimer: do not own VK**

**Claimer:own Ayame**

**Disclaimer:do not own any other characters**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kaname vs Lord Souen part 1**

"Lord Kaname you should not be so lax when the enemy could attack at any moment." Said Kain. Kaname scrunched his hair. He knew he should not. "I know Kain." He answered with a dead pan look.

Kaname also looked a lil annoyed. Kain sighed as he also scrunched up his own hair then he ran his fingers through it. Ruka was walking around the little area they had stopped to relax at to make sure no one would attack them and more important no one would attack Lord Kaname.

"Mina do you think Ruka and your father is against Lord Kaname?" Asked Kain. Mina Lin Souen, age 15, is Ruka's younger sister and the daughter of Lord Souen. She looked at Akatsuki Kain and sighed.

"It is hard to tell Akatsuki. I mean he can hide his feelings so well when needed to. Who knows what else he hides." She shivered at the thought. Kain gave her a big brotherly hug. "Mina do not worry. He will not hurt any one while Kaname, Ruka and I are here." He soothed her.

She started to calm some what down. Lord Kaname looked at the papers which had his and Kaien Cross's plan's down. "Well we must be ready to fight no matter what Kain." Ordered Kaname. Kain looked at Lord Kaname and nodded. "Yes Lord Kaname. I am ready." he answered. Kain will fight. Kain is ready to protect Yuki, and further , to protect Ruka and her sister.

* * *

**Oh wow. I love a guy who will protect his girl! But a girl who can beat ass is great too! I own Mina! She is another oc! Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! We got a lot of snow so I am cooped up again today. I have written like non stop yesterday and today. I got a lot of reviews on my other fan fictions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Claimer: I do own Ayame and Mina**

**Anon reviews:**

**Celestion Angel: Thank You for your review! I will try to update as often as I can :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Kaname vs Lord Souen part 2**

Ruka made her way over to Lord Kaname, Kain, and Mina. She is wearing her usual school uniform, which consisted of the night class uniform. "Ruka did you see anything?" asked Akatsuki. She shook her head. Mina sighed. She knew the senate too well for them to just walk up and say hello.

"Father is smarter than to just walk up and say hello." She said flat out. Kaname sighed as he all ready knew that. "Well let's not just sit around." Said Kaname. Mina looked at Kaname."Yea I would rather be alert." She answered. Kain and Ruka nodded.

That is when they heard a rustle in the bushes just to the right of where they were. Then a little bunny came running out and looked at them. " A bunny? Really? We were ready to fight because of a bunny?" Asked Ruka annoyingly.

Mina could not help but giggle at the bunny. It was so cute. Then the bunny went on its way. Mina sighed. "Okay the bunny was cute, But do not let down your guard every one!" Ordered Lord Kaname. Every one nodded.

Lord Souen was walking along the road to the academy with Lord Ichijo. They were good friends despite Ichijo's run in with Ruka. Mina did not like Ichijo at all, only put up with him for her father's sake.

"So i hear your youngest daughter Mina transferred to the academy earlier this year?" asked Ichijo. Souen nodded with an annoyed face. "With my wife's approval she is going to Cross academy." He answered. Ichijo smiled knew Mina did not like him.

* * *

**Ok that is it for part two. I hope you like it so far. Thank you for being such great readers and reviewing my story. -sarcasm some what- Please remember to review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. How is everyone doing? I am ok. Just working on all my fanfics. Anyway I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters nor the music.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Kaname vs Lord Souen part three**

Ichijo smiled he knew Mina did not like him. "Will she be a problem Souen?" He asked. Lord Souen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She has never liked you and has always supported Lord Kaname so she might." He answered. Ichijo frowned at this. "Then she will be dealt with." He said with a serious voice.

Souen sighed knowing that if it came to that, Ichijo would kill Mina and even Ruka. "Lord Ichijo, let me take care of my children, you take care of Takuma." He asked. Ichijo nodded. "Allright Souen." He replied. They kept walking. They had another group of vampires with them.

Lord Kaname was a little amused by the bunny. Ruka though was annoyed. Akatsuki was indifferent. Mina was just quiet. "Well that was interesting." Said Kaname. Mina stayed quiet for a few minutes. Ruka looked at Kaname. "More like annoying Lord Kaname." She replied. Akatsuki did not say anything. Kaname sighed.

"Well anyway, Lord Kaname I still do not see any one from the senate nor the vampire hunter's association." Said Ruka. "Do you think the senate set a trap?" Asked Mina. Akatsuki looked at Lord Kaname. Ruka looked at her sister and nodded.

"More like Ichijo would. Knowing him he would send dad." She said. Kaname then stopped. "Well either way, we have to stop them. Ruka, Mina you know how your father is. He is smart." Said Kaname. "Of course Lord Kaname." They said in unison. Kaname smiled a bit. He knew that they knew their father well enough so they could get in between him and the academy.

"Mina you know the escape routes. Lead your father away from the academy and deal with him, if he does come." Said Lord Kaname. Ruka looked at her sister. "Mina I can help too." She said. Mina nodded. "Ok I will and ok sis." She said.

* * *

**well let us hope I get the action scene written soon! I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to review! ^_^**


	10. authors note

**2-17-13**

**Hello everyone I posted to let you know this story is currently on hiatus. I have a writers block on this one. I am sorry . If you have any ideas for the next chapter please do let me know. I have other stories going on that I am writing if you want to read them in the meantime. Bleach mainly.**

**updated:new chapter**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I found this in my notebook! **

** Anyway I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters nor the music.**

**I do own my ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Kaname vs Lord Souen part four**

**Reader's POV**

Kaname walked into the moon dorm entrance sensing Ichijo. "Lord Kaname." Said Akatsuki. He nodded. "Yes I know. Ichijo come out!" Ordered Kaname. he walked out with an annoyed look. "Hello Lord Kaname. So nice to see you." He greeted.

"Enough pleasantries Ichijo." Kaname ordered. Ichijo chuckled. "You really think I came alone? You are a fool." He said. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Kaname ordered as he narrowed his eyes at Ichijo.

He chuckled at Kaname. "Souen and I are not stupid enough to let you think we would fall for a trap that you may have set." He smirked. Akatsuki sent a wave of fire at Ichijo. "You ass!" he said.

"What do you mean Ichijo?!" Kaname ordered. He chuckled. "Mina and Ruka are running in to a trap!" He said. Akatsuki is very pissed. "Ruka no!" He yelled. He attacked Ichijo. "Akatsuki no!" Yelled Kaname. Just then water surrounded Ichijo.

"Asato Ichijo, you dare think we would not notice you set up a trap!" the enraged Mina yelled. Then Souen attacked Mina with his blade. Kaname, Akatsuki and Ruka yelled but it was too late, MIna had gotten hit.

"Nani, father?" Mina coughed out along with blood. Kaname's eyes widened. "Mina !" He said as he punched Souen and caught Mina. She was bleeding, and Kaname could tell Souen used an anti-vampire weapon.

"Lord Kaname.." She struggled to say, "I let my guard down." She fell unconscious.

**Kaname Kuran POV**

I gave Mina to Akatsuki. "Take her inside and watch over her." I ordered. Akatsuki nodded as he took Mina. Ruka stood next to me. "No Mina!" She then turned to her father.

"You are a demon!" She raged. He just grinned. "She is in the way, if you do not move, I will not hesitate to do the same to you!" He said. Ruka gritted her teeth. "You asshole!" She yelled. "Calm down Ruka! She will be okay!" I yelled. She held back tears.

"Father you are hereby disowned from the family of Souen." She said with anger.I mentally noted. "I witness this disown. Now and forever you are banned from the Souen houses as you are disowned." I said._  
_

* * *

**Wow I did not think I had any chapters. Please remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I got the next chapter ready! Meaning this chapter XD! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK Or the main characters. I do however own my ocs.**

***- what I call them.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Souen's pissed beyond you**

**Souen POV~**

"What did you say?" I ordered. They rolled their eyes. "Disowned, banished, exiled. Get the picture?" Asked Ruka with her hands bawled in fists. I laughed. "Like you can disown me!" I laughed at Ruka.

She struck a wave of her psychic barrages* at me. "Woa miss pissed beyond reason." I said not fazed. She yelled at me. "YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THE SOUEN FAMILY NEVER AND EVER." Kaname was proud of her I could tell.

I sent a wave of barrages back at her. "I told you, you can not do that!" I yelled back at her. We fought til she sent a Anti-vampire sword through my heart. "Ah bitch how dare you!" I cursed as I died. She stood there and watched as I died.

**Ruka Souen POV~**

"Lord Kaname I just killed my father." I said as I looked at him. He nodded. "You had no choice Ruka. Now let us go check Mina." He said as we walked inside. He had just left Ichijo to Takuma somewhere else.

We went inside, and up to my sister's room. She was laying in the bed, unconscious. I gasped at her form. "Well what happened to Souen, Ruka?" Asked Akatsuki as he came over to me.

"He is no longer a worry for us my love." I told him as I shook from the sight of my sister unconscious. He sighed as he pulled me and held me close. "Ssh you will be okay and so will Mina." He said assuredly. I held his shirt and sobbed. I was so tired and worried right now I did not care who saw me cry.

* * *

**Oh poor Mina and Ruka. I wonder what will be in the next chapter? Please remember to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys what's up? Not much here. Just updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK Or the main characters. I do however own my ocs.**

***- what I call them.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Zero and gang vs Rido **

**Reader's POV~**

Yuki had finished dealing with the level E's. Now she waited. "Yuki!" Yelled Kaname as he ran up and hugged her thanking his lucky stars she is okay. "Kaname Nii Sama I am okay except your crushing me out of breath." She squeaked.

He let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I am happy you are okay, Yuki." He kissed her fore head. She hugged and teared up. "I have been worried about you." She said sobbing. He rubbed her back.

"It will be okay. We will defeat Rido and live happily." He said as he kissed her. She kissed and noticed a familiar presence. "Rido come out." Said Kaname. Yuki's eyes went wide. Rido laughed as he stepped out of the tree line.

"You both have great senses." He smirked. Yuki shook her head. "Well you will perish this day." She said coldly. Rido laughed. "You lil lady kill me?" He said laughing hard. Yuki puffed her cheeks angrily. "Rido you will pay for what you have done." Said Kaname. His voice was laced with anger. Zero than ran passed kaname. "You will die for all the pain and suffering you caused Rido Kuran!" yelled Zero. Rido side stepped Zero and attacked Yuki. "Yuki!" Yelled Zero. Kaname knocked Rido away from Yuki.

"Do not attack my fiancee!" He growled at Rido with a menacing glare to add to it. Rido jaw dropped at his supposed ancester and nephew. "You will die..." He did not finish as Zero started to kill him slowly and painfully. "You will die!" He yelled as now Rido was almost non existant forever. After Zero was done killing off Rido he started to walk away.

"Zero where are you going?" Asked Yuki. "Vampires are the enemy of hunters. You are my neutral ground Yuki, but I still have to hunt others." he said as he left.

And so the battle was over. But what happened to Ichiio? Takuma had not come back either.

* * *

**Finally the battle has ended, so what will happen next? Please remember to review!**


End file.
